Ladykiller
by cerulean cascades
Summary: Based on Maroon 5's song "Ladykiller". Disclaimed. For June one-shot contest. Enjoy. :)


Ladykiller

Based on Maroon 5's "Ladykiller". Enjoy. AU-one-shot.

-A

**(Baby it's not alright; the second that you turn your back she'll out of sight)**

Derrick turned to Massie to give her one more good-night kiss, but for the few seconds that he had turned around to grab the hidden bouquet of roses; she had disappeared under the soft cover of night. The slightest breeze whispered her name in his ear. _Massie._ But Massie had left him, standing there alone by his black Lincoln Navigator with a bundle of slightly crushed long-stemmed red roses. As the breeze grew stronger, a few rose petals floated down to the pavement, adding a much-needed splash of color. Derrick sighed and slid into the car, crushing the petals in his wake. The soft scent of rose rose into the crisp night air, fading away to a memory.

**(Baby she'll break your heart, the second that you spend the night apart)**

Derrick sat alone in the corner booth of a quiet café. Glancing at the ticking clock, he fished his iPhone out of the pocket of his hoodie. He pressed her name until his thumb turned white. All he got was his voicemail. "This is Massie Block's voicemail. If you're a LBR, get lost now." _Beep._The beep ended the brief but blunt message. Where was she? Derrick had texted her last night, asking her to come to a quiet little café on Main Street.

**Derrick: **Block, can you meet me at Café Al Du Pan 7 tomorrow night?

**Massie: **Sure! See ya there babe.

Derrick frowned it was now 9:16. Where could she be? Massie never called him "babe". Shaking his head, Derrick threw down a few twenties for his coffee and walked out the door. He was almost home when this urge to visit the little park in the center of the neighborhood hit him. It was like a telepathic message; somehow he knew he would find Massie there.

Derrick made an abrupt and probably illegal U-turn and arrived at the park. Leaves rustled in the cool autumn air, and the chill nipped at his nose. _Creak. Creak._ There it was again. Derrick followed the dry creaking to a park bench with two figures sitting on it. They were kissing, passionately making out. In the darkness of the night, he couldn't make out who they were. He took his phone out and shined the light on the couple. One person was a boy with ink-black wavy hair, olive skin, and warm brown eyes. Josh. Who was the girl? Derrick had assumed it was Alicia, but when the girl looked up, startled by the sudden light, Derrick's heart broke into a million tiny pieces. She had silky chestnut curls and enchanting amber eyes…Massie. Massie's eyes widened when she saw Derrick. Derrick stormed back to his car and drove home. In his huge circular driveway, Derrick stopped the ignition, put his head in his hands, and began to cry.

**(You better run to survive, before she makes you her latest slaughter)**

The doorbell chimed, a lovely high-pitched tone. Derrick rubbed the sleep from his eyes and jerked the door open a crack. It was Massie, her eyes red and apologetic. Derrick steeled himself and immediately slammed the door in her face. Seconds later, his phone vibrated with a text. Without looking, he automatically knew it was from Massie. Even so, he drew his phone out from his pocket and read the text.

**Massie: **Derrick, please! I'm sorry!

Derrick ignored the text. It wasn't often that Massie said the words "please" and "I'm sorry" in the same sentence. Derrick couldn't believe it. After he had found Massie and Josh kissing on a park bench in the dead of night, he would never trust Massie again. The doorbell rang out again, and Derrick plugged his ears and sank to the floor with his back against the door. After a while, Massie's unstoppable ringing annoyed him. He yanked the door open and snapped, "What do you want?!"

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for last night."

"You said what you had to say, now leave."

Derrick began to slam the door closed, but before it shut, Massie caught it and forced her way in. Derrick sighed at his ex's determination. Massie faced him with pleading eyes.

"Please Derrick. I need another chance, please!"

"Why do you want me? Don't you have Josh?" he snipped, spitting out Josh's name like poison.

"I love you, Derrick."

Her words were so quiet, so soft. Soft like silk. Derrick could barely catch them, they were so quiet. Derrick's heart threatened to pound out of his chest, but he turned to her eyes with cold eyes. "No." Massie's eyes widened with disbelief. Tears began to pool in her beautiful amber eyes, and began cutting shining trails down her pale cheeks. She had skipped makeup to get here this early. Gritting her teeth, Massie turned around and left.

**(She's in it just to win it.)**


End file.
